


Flushed Red

by LinusPearl



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eavesdropping, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikkaku heads towards Yumichika's room every morning for a very specific reason. A reason that the rest of the Eleventh actually misunderstands. Brief mention of established Ikkaku/Yumichika</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed Red

Every morning started the same way in the Eleventh Division's barrack. Ikkaku was the first awake. Beside the Captain and the Lieutenant, seated officers also had their own quarters while the rest of the members were dispatched in few rooms with five to ten persons in them.

 

The way the Eleventh's barrack was arranged though, Ikkaku had to pass through three rooms before reaching Yumichika's. Probably because these buildings weren't intended to be the Eleventh's in the first place but it had been so long it didn't matter now. So every morning was the same. Ikkaku woke up first and went marching through those three rooms, his hakama not well tied and his kimono pulled up above his head. There were mornings when Ikkaku looked out for where he put his feet. But this was not one of those mornings and his stomping heels crushed few fingers, probably two spines and a leg before he reached Yumichika's room.

 

As usual, he opened the panel gently before sliding it shut so loudly that the nearby barracks probably heard the sound. On the futon, Yumichika pulled the cover over his head. Ikkaku knelt near him and started poking a finger on the vague form.

 

"Yumi..." he said, using the nickname only on those morning times and some nights, for other reasons.

 

Yumichika moved but didn't get up.

 

"Yumi..." Ikkaku tried louder. "Oi, Yumi..."

 

"Mmh..."

 

Still not getting up. A vein appeared on Ikkaku's forehead.

 

"Yumi..." he growled, menacing.

 

In the rest of the barrack, all members hid their heads or put their hands to their ears. For a short while, utter silence reigned over the barrack and its surroundings. No sound at all, not even from the birds who were chirping just a second ago, certainly sensing the upcoming roar.

 

"Yumichika!"

 

Ikkaku's voice boomed and the birds in the nearby garden flew away.

 

"Aah! No need to pierce my eardrums!"

 

Yumichika sighed as he sat up on his futon, hands still pressed to his ears. Every morning Ikkaku wondered how he could look so fresh, hair perfectly brushed and feathers next to his eye not even crushed. Even after spending those nights sharing Yumichika's futon, he still had no clue how the man managed to look so perfect, as if just out of the bathroom.

 

Outside Yumichika's room now, a small group tried to listen.

 

"Do it, Yumichika."

 

"I know, I know, just a second..."

 

Silence, then muffled rustling sounds.

 

"Come on, Yumichika!"

 

A sound of an object hitting flesh and bones and a yelp from Ikkaku then Yumichika spoke, irritated.

 

"Just wait or I don't do it."

 

"Ok ok, I'll wait..." Ikkaku answered apologetically, almost pleading.

 

Then there were sounds nobody could identify, quite faint, and then Yumichika saying in a calmer tone that Ikkaku could approach.

 

"Now, don't move. Close your eyes."

 

"Aaaha!"

 

"I said don't move!"

 

Sounds of clothes rustling, sighs, whispers and sometimes a cry from Ikkaku that sounded like a moan.

 

"Aah! That hurts, Yumichika!"

 

"I know, it'll be good in a minute, don't be such a cry-baby."

 

Then came Yumichika's grunts every time Ikkaku cried out and all the faces of the officers eavesdropping were flushed.

 

"It hurts!" Ikkaku screamed, grabbing the small brush in Yumichika's hand to toss it away.

 

"If you didn't move that much, it wouldn't hurt." Yumichika stated flatly.

 

He took another brush in his hand and grabbed Ikkaku's chin with the other. Ikkaku closed his eyes, eyelids fluttering slightly in apprehension. Yumichika gently padded the brush next to the corner of his left eye and just a second later, Ikkaku fidgeted, slightly tilting his head to the left, causing the brush to slide just a bit under his eyelid.

 

"Shit, that hurts!" Ikkaku screamed, backing away. "Stop it!"

 

Before he could move back further, Yumichika's fingers gripped his throat, his gaze shining with flames.

 

"I am not done, don't move." he said in a slow, growling and menacing voice.

 

Ikkaku's voice came out strangled and slightly high pitched. "Yes..."

 

Ten minutes later, after another good amount of screams, moans and sometimes grunts from Yumichika's part, Ikkaku, face flushed and skin covered in a thin film of perspiration, slid open the door so strongly and suddenly that all the curious fell out, caught off guard. He glared at all of them and a wild, devilish grin crept up his face, almost reaching the corner of his eyes, slightly wrinkling the skin under the touch of red makeup.

 

"What are you doing ?! You bunch of bastards!"

 

Yumichika slipped his head in the corridor, replacing his hair even if they looked perfect.

 

"Don't wake up the Captain, Ikkaku..." he said, waving off as he saw Ikkaku chasing the curious in the corridors.

 

Yumichika sighed heavily when five seconds later an enormous blast of spiritual energy blew away a good part of the Eleventh's Division quarters.

 

"Will you shut up!" Captain Zaraki yelled.

 

Meanwhile, Yumichika took his time to gather all the brushes that Ikkaku tossed around his room to put them back in his makeup case. He stopped a second and heard various screams, which included Ikkaku's, far off somewhere outside the barrack. Yumichika shook his head.

 

"My my, so noisy, as usual..." he sighed, a smile pulling the corner of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Bleach fanfic here, the first in years and actually the first I wrote in English. So yeah, it's not much but I hope that the reading was pleasant. ^^ Comments are always welcomed ;D


End file.
